


Clint goes to Nelson and Murdock for legal advice

by Snailontheslope (Xiena)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: This is the beginning of their friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiena/pseuds/Snailontheslope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Clint has problems and who is going to help him? A friendly neighbour suggests to go to Matt Murdock, who has experience protecting tenants in court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint goes to Nelson and Murdock for legal advice

Clint pours more coffee for Ruth. His neighbour came over to have a chat, but her real motive turned out to lay beyond small talk. 

'Clint, I know you are doing a lot for us. This is exactly why you should represent all tenants. Do it legally, I beg you!'

'Unh,' Clint just keeps nodding and sipping coffee.

'Go to a lawyer, make the deed for the building, they should advise you on how to do it.'

'Yeah.' 

'There is a lawyer in Hell's Kitchen, he is protecting tenants there. Heard good things about him.' 

'Okay.'

Ruth stands up as if that confirmation was the end of her mission here. She hurries back to her floor, and Clint sits at the table, tossing the idea around his caffeinated head. 

'Well, why put it off, man?'

With that, he puts on his hoodie and walks out. 

 

Matt fiddles with his walking stick, listening to a man hesitate at the door before knocking. He is of average height, athletic and incredibly durable physically. 

'Hey, err,' the man finally knocks and peeps in.

'Good day, our new client!' Nelson greets the man, jumping out of his room, his hair swooshes in the air. 

'How can we help you?' Matt raises himself calmly and walks towards the moral centre of their office, which is the space in front of Karen’s table. 

Karen just sits there, smiling. The man must be handsome, but not the ‘makes me nervous’ type. 

'I've heard you deal with tenement, just wondering if it's possible to, you know, legally protect people from my building?' Hearing no protests from anyone, Clint continues with agitation, speaking a bit too loudly. 'You see, I recently bought the building off the Russian bros and I don't want them to claim anything and I need to make payments for the gas and water and all that... I think? Erm...' The man rubs the back of his neck, trying to figure out if he needs to put anything else on the table right away. 

'Russian bros?' Karen clacks over in her high heels, running her hand over the dress fabric.

'We don't really…,’ Nelson starts, choosing his words in the least offensive way, ‘have capabilities to deal with... mafia,' Nelson sighs and bites his lip. 

'Yes, but we do deal with those who go against it. Matt Murdock.' 

'Clint Barton,' the man steps forward and shakes the attorney's hand.

Barton’s handshake is strong and Murdock likes the way the man doesn’t deal with it any differently just because Matt is blind. Equals - Matt grins to himself.

'Please, step into our meeting room. Could you tell us the details of your... Ownership situation?' 

Clint drinks more coffee, speaks more than he did in the past month, is admired by Mr Nelson and Karen, who are fast with calling him a hero. He smiles and relaxes. 

'We will make inquiries and prepare the documents regarding the building, Mr Barton, don’t you worry.'

'That's great,' Clint stands up and stretches after slouching down for a while.

Matt shifts. Everyone looks at him. He has been motionless throughout the whole Barton’s talk, and now others froze to hear the verdict. 

‘Thank you for coming to us, Mr Barton,’ Matt nods. 'We will do our best.'

Clint laughs with relief. 

'Thank you,' Barton makes an exit as awkward as his entrance was, shaking hands and moonwalking. 

Matt hears him sigh outside the door. Clint slides his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and starts off to the street. 

'I forgot to ask him something, I will be right back,' Murdock hastily follows the man out. 

'Aren't you Hawkeye?' 

Clint turns to see the lawyer. 

'Oh hey, yeah... No reason to deny it. Is my name recognizable now? I am flattered.'

Matt goes along with that version rather than explaining a mixture of listening and deducing the hell out of this man. 

'Does it change anything?' Clint is unsure of implications of this obviously private talk. 

'No, no, don't worry about it - we already took your case. I was trying to attain to more information so our services are duly provided.'

'Uhuh. You sound like a proper lawyer. I am happy you guys agreed to help.' 

'Mr Barton,' Matt starts. 

'Drop the Mr, please, just Clint.' 

'Right, Clint, would you like to have a drink with me?' 

Barton panics. Was that a move? Is it a pass at him? How should he react? His pulse spikes up and he feels himself blush. Matt raises an eyebrow. 

'As a friendly gesture.'

'Right, yeah. Maybe? I am not sure of my plans - I almost never know when the next mission happens. So, you know, I...' Clint feels his tongue glued to the palate. 

'I understand.' Matt extends his stick to walk back, when a hand lands on his shoulder. 

'Wait, I didn't mean to... Do you want me to leave you a number? You look like a guy who might need some Hawkeye time once in a while - oh - what am I saying?' Clint laughs.

Matt Murdock makes him nervous and his skin is hot as if Hell's Kitchen is a part of the actual Hell. The guy is incredibly well-built, but with a purpose - not like lawyers from a corporate world sometimes look. Not that Clint doesn't see bulky guys like on a daily basis, maybe too many of them. As if he isn't one himself. Whatever. 

'If you could enter it for me,' Matt hands Clint his phone. 

Barton flips through the contact list: Girls, girls, girls and Foggy - Good - Now it will have some Hawkguy, wait - I should just put my name, he wouldn't get a joke.

'Clint Barton added as a new contact,' the phone pronounced. 

'Thank you,' Clint put it back into the man's palm. 

'So if you are in any trouble and I'm in New York... You don't look like a guy who can't handle it yourself though - sorry!' 

'Don't apologise, please. You really are the rarest person who disregards my blindness, Clint. It's refreshing.'

'I have an experience being on your side, man, that's all.' 

Matt considers this and decides not to pursue the matter. 

'We will contact you on email regarding the documents by the end of the week.'

'Okay,' Clint went for a half hug with a handshake since he really felt for this guy. 

Walking the mile for another person is not that uncommon when it's one for all and all for one in hoods like that. But Matt Murdock here is making a difference as, Clint hoped, is he. They should stick together, he thinks, walking back to his block. He thinks that, for a change, it all looks good now, and - maybe - it is going to be okay.


End file.
